Samhain: The Maiden and the Mischief Makers
by Gloryofluv
Summary: A witch is summoned by ancient magics to perform a ritual for Samhain (Also known as the dead of the Veil thinning and pagan new year) A small one shot with a naughty twist.


_When your name is called you are to be chosen. The new year. A witch's celebration. Samhain is here, bring out the mischief makers. Tis the time for retrospect and finding those long since gone. Samhain is here, so terry not and light the way..._

A candle flickered in her hand as she walked the grounds where everyone was dining. She was alone and happy to be so, but she knew she really wasn't. She was to light the lantern. A long since forgotten tradition of the alumni for Hogwarts to celebrate a pagan tradition of magic. This lantern was a sign that under this moon, a full bright face, she would bring about the celebration of thinning in the veil. The little witch was nervous... she had only just read about this in the lost lore of the past... a book the founders long since left to wither away in dust and years.

Hermione Granger. It was a whisper on the wind and it started last full moon. She would be the maiden, matured and in wait? Traditions were ballocks she thought... until that night. Who would be on the other side if this... ritual was what it said to be? She was almost hoping against Remus... it was a full moon and a ghostly werewolf would still be fierce to see.

The forbidden forest was dark and sinister this night. It held no mystery or curiosity, only dread. She knew if she did not do this it could possibly end horribly. McGonagall thought she was insane, but agreed to it none the less. Would it be Sirius? She could tolerate his drunken musings even on the other side. Nymphadora? Dumbledore? Who knows.

She followed the way to this ruddy lantern. Over knotted roots, under dead trees and even though she saw wolves watching her with amusement from afar. There was something in the air so palpable that she could almost taste it. It grew on her skin like a film of sweat and made her itch.

"Into the forest and through the woods to grandma's house I go," she mumbled to herself, trying to make light of the absurdity. "If to cross a naughty wolf, I will hex his bloody nose." The witch almost giggled and shook her head.

Almost tripping on her feet, she entered a clearing. She knew little of the forest, but Hagrid never mentioned a lantern post in the middle of a grove. It was green with moss and overgrowth, but there it stood, dark and in wait. How many years since she walked these grounds and never heard of such a thing? The tradition was every century. Every century and she got stuck waving a candle in this one. Twelve years since the war. Teddy was up in the Great Hall even as she was creeping in the forest.

"I will just light the thing and be on my way. Duty done, I can leave." She whispered, almost as if she needed reassurance; she did.

Hermione approached the post and held her candle up to the dark one sitting in the lantern. Its wick lit and turned her bright flame purple before her own white candle went out. Pulling out her wand she moved to leave but there was popping that happened like firecrackers going off. Ducking to the ground for safety, she waited for the sounds to stop and gazed around at the clearing. Nothing had changed. She was fooling herself.

"Merlin, I feel like someone stuck needles in my eyes!" A voice so similar to Harry's sounded.

"Clamp it, Prongs. You act like you have been dead for years," Sirius snapped and chuckled.

Hermione jumped at his voice and turned to see the third... a soft brown-haired man smiling with mirth. "So, it is Hermione who brought us back for the evening?" Remus asked and Hermione's jaw dropped.

Sirius straightened his jacket, "Hermione, you have shaped out quite a bit since I last saw you." His voice was full of flirtations and the witch blushed.

"I don't understand..."

The youngest of the group waved her off, "Simple. We are the mischief makers. The rest will arrive shortly, but we get to have some fun first."

Remus sighed with a smile, "It would be nice to sneak off and see my son. It is his second year, isn't it?"

Hermione gave him a slow nod and finally approached them. "You are real?" She asked and touched Remus's chest.

Sirius shoved the werewolf, "Hey, you got married already, I call dibs."

"Dibs on what?" Hermione spat and Sirius gave her a wink.

"You are the maiden aren't you, love? Meaning you didn't marry that red-headed twit."

"Don't be a wanker, Sirius. She hasn't a clue what any of this is about," Remus growled and Sirius glared at him.

"What my marauder mates are failing to tell you is that you are a long-standing tradition. We waited our turn very patiently. Luck would have it that you actually knew them." James said simple and a voice was cleared.

"You are married as well, James, leave the girl alone." A feminine voice crept into the clearing and Hermione turned to see what she could only assume was Lily.

"Aren't you lovely, my flower," James sighed with a smirk and the woman waved him off and turned to her.

"Don't let him taunt you, he is actually kind like our Harry when he isn't putting on a show." Lily giggled and tucked under her husband's arm.

Hermione had quite enough of this confusion, "I am going to make my way back. I did my duty."

Sirius darted forward and waggled his eyebrows, "You don't get off that easily, little witch. You are to join the party too! Our most valued guest! I could name a few items to tick off my list tonight if you are more than willing to participate."

Hermione was absolutely scarlet at his proximity and insinuations. "You are dead, Sirius. The dead don't shag."

Remus stifled a laugh and shook his head, "That isn't going to stop him from trying, Hermione. We have watched good and well from the other side. I think Sirius must be a bit batty from being an observer."

"I am not shagging you, Sirius. Living or dead... who knows what I will catch." Hermione was trying desperately to evade a very uncomfortable conversation.

His pout was priceless, "I thought you missed me."

"Well, I will be a blasted end skewer! Hermione!" Fred's voice entered the clearing and Hermione sought him with her eyes.

She found him just as he walked up and pulled her in for a large hug, lifting her off her feet. "Feorge! I missed you!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

He set her down and sighed heavily. "You are the maiden? This doesn't end well for a current lover I am afraid then."

Hermione folded her arms and frowned, "What is all this talk of me being the maiden?"

Remus cleared his throat, "You know the tales? The shifting of seasons in pagan lore?"

"Well yes, to the extent of the equinoxes," Hermione murmured and Sirius made a face of distaste.

The animagus waved his hand in a circle and groaned, "You need to shag one of us, love. Rebirth, maiden, mother and crone and all that business."

Hermione gasped and pulled away from the group, "What? That is absolutely absurd!"

"Welcome to our world," George groaned and shook his head.

"I am out. I have a son," James said and Lily nodded.

"Me too. I do not need to bring that back with me to the veil." Remus said with a wave.

"I would hope so, Remus. It isn't every day we get to go sneak and see our son!" Nymphadora exclaimed as she stumbled into the clearing.

He happily embraced her and kissed her gently, "I missed you, darling."

Sirius made a face back at him, "You both disgust me."

"So, let me get this straight. I am going to be forced into motherhood by some tradition that doesn't make sense?" Hermione was prickly and Sirius nodded.

"Not forced. You asked and you were answered with the calling. A wee one is the least of your problems as of late, Hermione." Sirius said with a sternness and Hermione sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Mione. It isn't that bad, I promise. I would do it all over again if I had the chance." Nymphadora voiced and Remus blushed lightly.

George cleared his throat, "I am sorry, I don't know if I can participate in this. I have seen her and my brother shag."

"Killjoy," Sirius snickered and Hermione groaned.

"We talked about a party?" She tried to evade the subject from further evolution.

"A feast! Let's go get it started!" Sirius shouted and clasped Hermione in his grip. "Don't worry, it is wonderful."

0o0o

Hermione did not know how to explain it to them. She was skeptical about what had taken place and excused it as a heady dream, but Christmas held a new notion. There was a single moment when she shook her head at the stick sitting on the sink and tossed it in the trash. That was the last time she would deny that she knew almost everything. There she was, heading to Christmas dinner and knew this was the last one she would be going to alone.

Ginny met her outside of the bathroom at the Burrow. "So?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I am not a maiden anymore." She said simple and the redhead blushed.

"Who was it? Please tell me it wasn't that wizard from the Sports and Gaming Department."

Hermione shook her head, "I am going to tell you a story and you are going to tell me who you think it is, alright?"

Ginny thinned her lips, "You make it sound like that would be surprising. What kind of story?"

"A story about how on Halloween I had to creep into a forest and light a lantern. A story about Samhain."

Hermione finished her tale and Ginny sat dumbfounded. "But you did not tell me who it was, Mione." She retorted and Hermione smirked.

"I thought you would figure that one out by now... I might make you wait until he is born." Hermione mused and Ginny pouted.

"Hermione!"

"Somethings are best left a mystery, Gin."

 ** _Happy Samhain and Blessed Be!_**


End file.
